HWHUOS bonus scenes
by groovymoonshoes
Summary: bonus scenes for my story, Hearts We Hid Up Our Sleeves. I sincerely recommend that you finish that before reading this. I'm accepting prompts for more scenes until the end of December.
1. Interrupting

_A/N: this takes place sometime after chapter 25, wherever you want to fit it in. It's not especially relevant as to whether they are engaged or married._

* * *

"Are we meant to just be letting ourselves into his apartment like this?" Kurt asks Blaine, as he simply walks through the lobby of Sebastian's apartment building, waving amicably at the receptionist, dragging Kurt to the elevators. The doors slide open and they step inside. Blaine presses the button for Sebastian's floor.

"He told us to be here at ten past three. It's eight past now, I think we're good. If he isn't there we wait for him. He does the same to us every other Tuesday evening," Blaine says with a shrug.

"Does he? How come I'm never there?"

"Because you," Blaine taps Kurt on the nose playfully, "work much too hard and come home far too late."

"So he just waits until you get home?"

"Exactly. Sometimes he's gone before you get there."

"That does explain the times when I've bumped into him outside the building. Why Tuesdays, anyway?" The elevator pings to let them know that they have arrived, and the doors open. They walk down the hallway to Sebastian's apartment hand in hand.

"It's when Adam has his book club."

"Ah, of course." Blaine opens Sebastian's door, only to see much more than he wants to see and close the door again. He blinks blankly at Kurt a few times.

"They're home."

"Okay?"

"They are also going at it on the couch."

"Oh. Poor baby," Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine, "I guess that makes us sort of equal with the number of times they've walked in on us, huh?"

"Except Adam is always thoroughly apologetic and Sebastian would stay unless we yelled at him." Kurt presses his ear up against the door and Blaine looks at him questioningly.

"Is it bad that I'm a little curious? I didn't see _anything_," Kurt asks, and reaches for the doorknob. "I'm going to regret this."

"Kurt, what are y-" Kurt opens the door and drags Blaine completely into the apartment. Blaine attempts to cover his eyes. "Kurt, no! You don't understand!" Blaine says, "This is like walking in on my parents!"

"We're here, fuckers," Kurt announces, closing the door behind them, "finish up; we'll be making coffee in your kitchen." Sebastian's apartment is huge- big enough to have a kitchen separate from the living room. Kurt turns on Sebastian's fancy coffee machine which begins to make a lot of noise. Blaine finally drops his hands from his eyes.

"Sebastian was on the bottom," Kurt says factually with a smirk.

"Really? That's new."

"I think you still have time to check if you don't believe me."

"I don't think I need to." Sebastian is getting more vocal by the second, and his cries of _harder_ make it easy to guess his position. "I have gone this far without seeing Sebastian Smythe naked, and I intend to keep that streak for a lot longer."Kurt laughs at the way Blaine shudders.

"What do you mean by 'that's new'? How would you know?"

"You've met the guy. He's always been quite open about his sexual exploits. He used to say that he couldn't see why you would let some random in a bar put anything anywhere. But I mean, that didn't stop the hook ups. And I saw him in action a few times- he would pick the biggest, most muscular guy in the bar, you know, the ones who look like stereotypical tops- and see if he could persuade them to bottom for him. He never walked out alone. It was all just a big game to him."

Kurt nods along. "But Adam isn't some random in a bar."

"Exactly. There's a whole lot more than just sex going on in their relationship, which is actually a little terrifying." Blaine doesn't say the words, but he knows he doesn't need to. Everyone knows that Sebastian Smythe is falling in love with Adam Crawford.

"Adam is lot more muscular than you would think, though, so still his type when you strip him down," Kurt teases.

"Stop it, Kurt. I'm not looking." Blaine crosses his arms, and Kurt leans forward to kiss his pout away.

"You must be a little bit curious."

"Yeah, in a poking a dead rabbit with a stick kind of way. I won't be able to erase it from my mind."

"Drama queen." The undeniable sound of what must be near simultaneous orgasms comes from the living room. "See? They're done now. Let them clean up and then we can avoidsitting on the couch until he steam cleans it or something."

Sebastian saunters into the kitchen, pulling a t-shirt over his head. "Calm down princess, my cleaners are incredibly thorough and there is a lot more sex happening everywhere else in the apartment. Honestly, if you want to avoid the couch then you shouldn't be leaning on that counter either." He takes mugs down from his cupboard and sets them out on the bench for his friends. Kurt springs away from the counter.

"Okay, ew. I hope you disinfected that."

"I told you, my cleaning ladies are thorough. Anyway, you make the coffee; I'm going to do some cleaning up." Sebastian leaves again, leaving Kurt and Blaine standing in the middle of the kitchen, avoiding touching any surfaces.

"I am impressed by how quickly he redressed after that," Kurt allows.

"He's had a lot of practice," Blaine shrugs, pouring the coffees. They carry the mugs out to the living room and Sebastian and Adam accept them gratefully, but quickly abandon them in favour of one another, Adam snuggled into Sebastian's side.

"How cute," Kurt teases.

"Your fault for turning up during cuddle time," Adam says, "and yes, we do _always _cuddle after sex, at my demand."

"This is new, huh?" Blaine teases.

"Oh, shut up," Sebastian says, "The things I do for the people I love, honestly." The actual purpose of their seems to have been lost somewhere along the way, but seeing the tiny piece of Adam and Sebastian being cosy after accidentally seeing a piece of their sex life seems to make it all worthwhile.


	2. Alternative

**The AU-AU: Five other ways that Blaine and Kurt could have met**

Blaine knows that the countdown leads to a meeting whether you want it to or not. That if you stay at home to try and avoid meeting your soulmate, it only influences your soulmate to come to you by some coincidence. Which is why he takes it in the exact opposite direction, dresses up as Prince Charming and pays for a horse and carriage for the day, knowing that whoever his soulmate is would have to run into him. And then he waits. Soulmates are an important concept to him, and he knows that whatever happens, the person who finds him will appreciate it.

His soulmate turns up right on schedule, the only person anywhere even nearly close enough, and Blaine extends his hand out to him, never missing a beat. The man takes it and steps up into the carriage, all in sort of a daze. Finally, he says "I'm going to have to call you back," and lowers his phone from his ear, never once breaking eye contact with Blaine.

"You're beautiful," is the first thing that tumbles out of Blaine's mouth. The man blushes, finally looking down bashfully.

"I'm Kurt," he introduces, and realises that he is still holding Blaine's hand from before.

"Blaine."

"And is your last name Charming?"

Blaine laughs. "I wish. You like it?"

"I love it. I was expecting just to smack into you when I wasn't looking where I was going..."

* * *

Which is exactly what happens. Blaine decides to take a scenic route on his way to the set of the photo shoot he is working on the morning of his countdown's end. He isn't a slow walker, but at times he could walk slower than he really ought to. He people watches, making up little stories for each person that he passes. He is so invested in his story of the woman who had just walked passed- she was on her way home from not a one night stand, but the hospital, where her friend had her stomach pumped- when a young man walks towards him.

"Ava, I'm on my way! No, I'm nearly there, honestly, I'll be there soon!" he says into his phone. He is impeccably dressed, walking quickly, obviously late. With his phone in one hand pressed to his ear, and a coffee in the other hand, he is clearly in a rush to get somewhere. Blaine doesn't even have time to begin formulating a story when the man walks right into him, dumping the contents of his lukewarm coffee all over Blaine. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" he says, "Ava, not to you, I just..." the man's eyes skim to his wrist, before widening them at Blaine, who is frozen in place. "Give me forty-five minutes. It would have been five, but something just came up." The man hangs up on whomever he was talking to and pockets his phone, looking at Blaine. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You're in a hurry, don't worry about me," Blaine says. The other man doesn't move.

"I'm Kurt," the man introduces, holding a hand out for Blaine to shake, which he does.

"And I'm your soulmate." Kurt laughs.

"Got a name?"

"Oh! Blaine. I can't believe I just did that."

"Well I can't believe I just poured mildly cold coffee on your shirt, which isn't anywhere near as endearing as yours."

"We'd better get you another then, huh? Since I'm wearing yours," Blaine says.

"And _that _is whyI said forty-five. Let's go." Kurt takes Blaine's hand, and even as someone who had only been on a handful of dates in his life, having his hand in Kurt's immediately feels like it's the most natural place for it to ever be. He doesn't ever want to let go of it.

* * *

Blaine occasionally regrets his decision to become friends with benefits with Sebastian. It isn't that he has any feelings for his friend, or that he has any plans to continue with their relationship in that manner. Despite having known Sebastian since high school, only in the last couple of months had Blaine let himself accept any of his advances. He doesn't want to be underprepared when it comes to his soulmate, and he has no idea what to expect from them. Sleeping with Sebastian is merely a crash course in how to be intimate. And yesterday was it.

He may be walk of shaming, but he is still freshly showered, well fed, and dressed in a variation on the outfit from the day before. He may be a little bit scruffy for having not shaved and his curls must be a mess- plus he's wearing his glasses for having not had contacts with him- but otherwise he looks perfectly presentable. He knows that Sebastian understands the terms of their hook ups, and everything is okay. No new feelings were found from either of them in the course of their sexual exploits, and Blaine always left the apartment after a friendly coffee and a "thanks for the orgasm" high five.

It is in the hallway on his way to the elevator that he remembers that he isn't the only one with a walk of shame to happen, but he doesn't quite anticipate for the one who would stand out to him to be in skinny jeans so tight that they are nearly painted on and to have a portfolio in his hand, juggling the huge book and a cup of coffee while attempting to unlock the apartment door and not quite manoeuvring the key right in his clear hangover. But, unlike Blaine, his hair is perfectly styled and his outfit is wrinkle free.

"Need a hand with that?" Blaine asks, because no matter what Sebastian says, his neighbours _are_ hot. The man groans in response.

"Yes please," he elaborates, "you would think that the alcohol would be out of my system." He passes Blaine the key- singular key, Blaine notes, no keychain- and Blaine easily unlocks the door. "Thanks."

"Rough night?" Blaine asks, because soulmate or not, flirting never hurt anyone. Who knows when he might need a third to please his soulmate?

"You have no idea," the man says, leaning on his doorframe, "my friend- my very straight, female friend- took me to a gay bar last night and ditched me, so I possibly consumed too much alcohol and crashed at the place of some guy who wanted to have sex with me but I fell asleep on. And to top it all off, I had to stop to get coffee on my way back here because I'm just apartment sitting while another friend is out of town, and I have no clue how to operate her coffee machine."

"Why such a big night? Especially on a Tuesday," Blaine asks.

"Because today is soulmate day and Rachel thought that I should have lost my virginity before then. Alas, no such luck," the man sighs before remembering what is happening, continuing, "oh! Um, thanks for the help. It was nice meeting you, um..."

"Blaine."

"Right, Blaine. I'm Kurt. I'll see you around?"

"Oh, uh, my friend is your friend's neighbour. I was just on my way home."

"So I can always hassle him for your number if I never see you again. I _will _see you around, Blaine." Kurt flashes Blaine one last meltingly gorgeous smile before closing the door. Blaine sighs to himself as he continues to walk towards the elevator. A door opens behind him, catching his attention. "For fuck's sake, look at your wrist already." Blaine follows Kurt's command, and finds the line of zeros, alerting him that he had met his soulmate already.

"Oh," Blaine says, "I guess we're stuck together then." He doesn't even have time to process that Kurt moved from his door by the moment his lips touch his.

* * *

When Blaine puts a message in the ask box of one of his favourite blogs, it's all very innocent. He only leaves a simple, _"Hey! Your blog is so great, I can't even, I've been stalking you for months and we haven't talked, why is that? Whereabouts in Ohio are you from, anyway?" _and promptly forgets about it. He just checks Kurt's blog (yes, he knows the blogger by name, that's what happens when you read his about page so often) once or twice in a day to check for updates to the Sing fanfiction that he writes. Sometimes he gets caught up in the perfection of their mutual fandoms though, and reblogs some stuff- but he tries not to let himself seem like he is just going through page by page.

He forgets that he ever messaged him, especially since he has bigger things to think about- his countdown is due to end the next day. In just a matter of hours he will have met his soulmate.

The next day he checks his tumblr and finds a neat little (1) next to his inbox. He opens it, and sure enough, Kurt has responded. _"Mutual following, even! And your reviews on my fic, sdsfkasjfaksl;jafj you are way too nice. I'm from Lima. Kurt, by the way."_

"_I only give the reviews that the fics deserve! I'm Blaine. I'm from Westerville," _he sends, making plans to check his blog throughout the day until he sees another response from Kurt. And he can't wait.

That evening, after another few asks back and forward, Kurt asks if he can have Blaine's Skype so they can chat more conveniently, and he happily obliges. After just a few minutes of having given Kurt his name, they are messaging one another again, though on a different site.

_Blaine! _Kurt's message pops up.

_Kurt!_

_Why haven't we talked sooner? We have so much in common, it's insane._

It's another minute before Blaine replies. _Sorry, I got distracted by the Avenue Q OBC recording. I don't even know!_

_You like musicals?! Like, not just Sing covers?! _

_Yes! _Blaine replies, figuring that Kurt could only mean that in the positive. He misses the days of Sing when they actually seemed to make an effort to include showtunes.

_How are you even real? :D_

_I'm not. I'm just an AI set to have everything in common with you so that you will give me personal information._

_Ha! Well, I'll keep that in mind, AI!Blaine. Blainebot. Yeah, let's go with that._

_Blainebot. I like it._

_It's nice to meet you, Blainebot._

_You too, Kurt. _It isn't even until three hours later, after switching to a video call an hour into their conversation and talking non-stop for an hour and a half after, that Blaine even realises that his countdown ever switched to a neat line of zeros. He hadn't ever considered that chatting on Skype could count as a meeting, but it didn't matter- and he couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

* * *

Blaine has always been aware from the moment that his countdown was explained to him that he is fortunate to have a countdown set to end in high school. It gave him an awful lot more time to spend with his soulmate over the course of his life than most. He is running late to an impromptu performance- because no Warbler performance is _that_ impromptu- which is only confirmed as he pulls his pocket watch out and examines the time, still walking towards the senior commons.

"Oh, excuse me," a melodic voice chimes behind him, and Blaine turns to see possibly the most beautiful boy to have ever existed, "Um hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

"My name's Blaine," he introduces, offering his hand immediately, perfect private school boy manners intact.

"Kurt," the other boy replies, "So what exactly is going on?"

"The Warblers! Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school up for a while."

"So wait, the glee club here is kind of cool?"

"The Warblers are like rock stars. Come on, I know a shortcut." Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and doesn't let go as they head towards the commons, via what is, in actuality, not a shortcut. He had only managed to catch a glimpse of his wrist, but he didn't need it to know that Kurt was the one. And he couldn't wait to hold his hand forever.


	3. Honeymooning

_A/N: Smut warning for this chapter (includes barebacking)._

_This does mark the last of the scenes thus far from any prompting I've received, so if you want to see anything else, let me know!_

* * *

"Versailles, Versailles, Versailles!" Kurt sings, nearly skipping around their tiny holiday rental cottage. They are set to spend the rest of the week in the town, though everyone had warned them that there isn't much to do without commuting into Paris- aside from visiting the palace, which they are also warned is only really the sort of thing to do once in a trip. What everyone forgets though, is that Kurt and Blaine aren't there on any holiday, but on their honeymoon. They didn't really plan to leave the cottage much in the first few days, at least.

"Are you going to come up to bed anytime in the next hour?" Blaine asks, "Because I don't care what you say is the best way to get over jetlag, I need to take a nap."

"You can take a nap; we've been travelling for a while. I'll wake you up in an hour though, okay?" Kurt says, plopping himself down on the couch and opening several guidebooks to plan a day or two in advance.

"Aww, but I was hoping you would want to nap with me. I would have even been a big spoon for you." Blaine gives Kurt his best puppy eyes, but doesn't get much of a response, much to his disappointment.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll come and cuddle with you..."

"Yes?"

"...If you let me order dinner-both of our meals- at the restaurant tonight in French. I know how much you hate not being able to charm the waiters, but it's something I need to do while I'm here."

"Deal." They head upstairs hand in hand, and in the end Blaine is the little spoon. He wakes up to Kurt whispering sweet nothings in his ear, and he turns over to snuggle against his husband's chest.

"Hey, no going back to sleep. I saw your eyes open, mister Hummel-Anderson," Kurt says before kissing Blaine softly. Blaine kisses back with a little more force, feeling himself waking up properly.

"What's on the agenda for the rest of the day, husband?" Blaine asks.

"Well, husband, I was thinking that we go to Starbucks and laugh about how horribly they misspell our names which aren't French, and then choose French aliases for our orders for the rest of the time that we're in France and continue to laugh at how they _still _can't spell," Kurt says, "other than that, I was thinking that we would be spending a lot of time getting acquainted with this surprisingly comfortable bed."

"Oh really?" Blaine rolls over so that he is straddling his husband, "and how do you propose that we start?"

"Clothesless."

"I'm listening." Blaine pulls his t-shirt over his head and shuffles around so that Kurt can sit up, before working on his buttons.

"Do we have lube and stuff?" Kurt asks, throwing a glance across to the suitcases.

"Of course. I'll go and fetch, you work on your layers." He kisses Kurt before he gets up from the bed to collect their supplies from his suitcase. He finds the lube easily, but the condoms seem to have gone missing. "Kurt?"

"Yeah baby?" Blaine turns around, to find Kurt down to his last few layers. He takes off his own jeans to keep them at a fair race.

"I can't find the condoms. So do you wanna-"

"It doesn't matter," Kurt says, now off the bed and taking off his pants, "just get back over here." Blaine nearly trips over in the process, but he manages to stumble back over to the bed and capture Kurt's lips in a kiss again, pushing off his underwear and freeing his erection before climbing back onto the bed. Kurt is quick to follow suit, pressing kisses along Blaine's collarbone as their cocks slot together.

"Kurt, what do you want to do? You seem to be the one with all the energy, but if you want me to-" Kurt cuts off Blaine's sentence with a forceful kiss.

"I'm going to be on top." He settles himself between Blaine's legs, nudging them apart, before he takes the bottle of lube and squirts some onto his fingers, warming it up slightly before pressing them against his rim. Forcing his index finger past the ring of muscles, Blaine moans, and Kurt is sure to go slowly.

"Are you sure about this, Kurt? We usually use condoms, and it's cleaner, and what if one of us has something that we didn't know about?" Blaine worries aloud, when he isn't completely distracted from his thoughts by Kurt's fingers.

"We've only ever had sex with one another, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I think we're safe. If it bothers you that I'll come inside you, I can pull out before then," Kurt offers. Blaine shakes his head. "No?"

"No, it's... hot. I want you to come inside me." Kurt leans forward and kisses Blaine firmly.

"More?" Kurt asks.

"You can keep going," Blaine says, "I can take it." Kurt adds a second finger and waits a moment for Blaine to adjust before he continues. Slowly but surely Blaine begins to come apart, and soon Kurt is lubricating his cock and lining it up with Blaine's hole before pushing inside. He waits a moment for Blaine's signal to continue, before Blaine thrusts up, pulling him in deeper. They work into a steady rhythm, mouths sliding against one another in sloppy, heated kisses in between short gasps.

"I love you," Blaine says, between moans.

"I love you too, mister Hummel-Anderson," Kurt growls, and that alone is nearly enough to push Blaine over the edge. Kurt closes his hand around Blaine's cock and soon he is coming, Kurt stroking him through his orgasm. He thrusts a few more times before coming himself, inside Blaine. He pulls out, and Blaine whines slightly at the loss. "How was that for you?" Kurt asks, grabbing a tissue from the nightstand to wipe his hand on, "Is it weird?"

"You know, it's not as weird as I was expecting," Blaine shifts his hips around a bit, trying to get an indicator of the feeling, "it really isn't much more than having all the lube and stuff in there anyway."

"Do you think maybe we could try this the other way around some time?"

"Oh, definitely."

"It feels sort of... closer, in a way. When we make love... it's the closest we ever get to one another, physically. And without that one tiny layer, we just get closer still."

"It was the same for me, too," Blaine says, leaning up to kiss his husband, "I love you," he mumbles against Kurt's lips.

"I love you too."


	4. Missed

_A/N: This is it for the bonus scenes, unless something suddenly hits me. I have officially started working on my new fic, and as much as I love this 'verse, I'm hoping that the next will be even better. ;)_

* * *

It's just one of those weeks where Kurt slips out to work before Blaine is even completely awake, sometimes only waking when Kurt gives him a quick goodbye kiss, and arrives home much later than is fair for either of them. He doesn't make it to their lunch dates on Monday or Wednesday, nor does he reschedule. Even with Quinn there for large portions of the week, there is too much to get done in too short a time frame.

On Thursday Blaine is hopeful when Kurt makes it home by seven that he might actually see his husband out of the half an hour that they overlap in bed before sleeping, but he ends up in a conference call for another hour after dinner and then falls asleep on Blaine's shoulder on the couch. Blaine carries him through to bed and snuggles up beside him, not having the heart to wake him and tell him to change.

They skip out on Friday drinks at Sebastian's apartment because Kurt is exhausted from the week, but Sebastian calls Kurt anyway. Kurt looks worriedly at his husband before answering. Blaine mutes the TV and shuts up so that he can hear both sides of the conversation when Kurt stands close enough. "Hey, Bas."

"_Kurt, you aren't sleeping!" _Sebastian says.

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"_Are you working tomorrow?"_

"No. Absolutely not. I refuse to go near the office tomorrow."

"_Brilliant. Look, I have reservations for four at the Italian place tomorrow night, and you and Blaine have been cut off from the world the last couple of weeks and I need to see you two to restore some normalcy in my life. I haven't gagged at how fucking adorable you are in much too long."_

"Blaine could still do things without me," he says, shooting a pointed look at Blaine, who holds up his hands in defencelessness, before smiling and shaking his head slightly. Kurt rolls his eyes at him.

"_Not the point. So you'll be there."_

"We'll see."

"_That wasn't a question, princess. You're going to be there. Blaine should get a text in a few seconds with proper details. Now go and sleep, or something." _On cue, Blaine's phone chimes to indicate a new text, which he sees is from Adam.

"Thanks. Providing my husband can push me out the door, we'll see you then," Kurt says, before hanging up. He throws his phone down onto the couch and climbs onto Blaine's lap, looping his arms around his shoulders and burying his face in his neck. Kurt groans.

"You, my wonderful, overworked husband, need to take a bubble bath with me," Blaine says, though he wraps his arms around Kurt and lets him have a moment there.

"I'm so tired," Kurt says, "bath, and then we sleep and you don't wake me. Ever."

* * *

The next morning Kurt is up not much later than he normally would be for a Saturday. Blaine takes him out for brunch, and when they get back to the apartment Kurt is visibly better. He stands in the kitchen for a moment before insisting that he at least wipes down the benches, and no argument that Blaine has will ever stop him. So Kurt cleans the kitchen while Blaine keeps out of his way, and then Kurt sits down with his sketchbook and fills three pages with designs. He seems more like himself than he has since Tuesday, and Blaine is glad to have him back. When he offers him a coffee, he is even offered a kiss in return, the kind of passing affection that seems to get cut when Kurt's mind is elsewhere.

Blaine sets to work reviewing some of the edits he has made to some photos in the last week, checking that he hadn't slipped up too much before he sent them through to Jay. He sits at the table in their makeshift dining area as opposed to at his desk in the bedroom, because that way he can feel like Kurt is coexisting with him. Each is doing their own thing, but the other's presence is felt and loved.

He looks up from his laptop to see Kurt smiling at him flirtatiously from across the room. He raises his eyebrows questioningly, and Kurt nods towards their bedroom, before standing up and walking over to the room. "You coming?" Kurt asks, leaning against the doorframe, and Blaine can't scramble across the room fast enough.

Their lips connect as soon as Blaine gets to the door of the bedroom, and he pushes Kurt backwards until they topple onto the bed. They continue to kiss, tongues exploring mouths as though they haven't kissed in months, until Kurt pushes him back for a moment. Blaine very quickly rolls off of his husband worriedly.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asks, rolling onto his side to look at Blaine, "I just needed to talk for a moment, which is hard with my mouth full." Blaine smiles, shuffling up onto the bed so he is against the pillows. Kurt joins him, and Blaine lets Kurt play with the edge of his shirt, stroking the line of exposed skin above his jeans.

"What do you want to talk about?" Blaine asks, lifting his hand to cup his husband's cheek, resisting the urge to cut him off with a kiss.

"This week," Kurt sighs, "I'm sorry I haven't had the time to spend with you."

"Isn't that what we're doing now?"

"Precisely. Except, you know, too many clothes. If you're interested."

"With you? Always."

* * *

After about their third round (they lose count of how many times have been exactly), Blaine rolls over into Kurt's arms and nuzzles into his neck. "I'm going to take a nap," Blaine announces.

"So long as we wake up in time to shower before dinner," Kurt says.

"And if we don't?"

"Then _you _are going to be the one to explain why we look like we just rolled out of bed to Sebastian and Adam." Blaine doesn't protest any further.

* * *

"You _did _tell them that it was the Italian place, right?" Adam says to Sebastian, shifting from foot to foot outside the restaurant, pulling his coat tighter in the cold.

"Of course I told them. We only go to one Italian place, they know it's this one," Sebastian says, rolling his eyes.

"It's so unlike them to be late. Kurt is such a five minute early person."

"I know right? Do you think they forgot?"

"Give them five more minutes," Adam says patiently, "Kurt was really tired on the phone, right? We'll just call and see how far away they are."

"Fine, I'll call again; you go inside and tell them that we're still waiting. See if you can postpone our reservation for half an hour. You're the charmer."

"Only because you're an ass, Seb," Adam says, pecking Sebastian on the cheek quickly before slipping inside.

* * *

Kurt's phone rings on the nightstand. He tries to roll towards it but can't quite reach, and every little movement he tries to make, Blaine pulls him back in. "Blaine, sweetie," Kurt says, shaking him gently, "Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Wake up."

Blaine snuggles into Kurt. "No. I'm sleeping."

"I can't reach my phone."

"I don't want to let go of you."

"I know, but we need to check the time, too, okay?"

"But what if you go away?" Blaine asks sadly.

"Oh, Blaine. If you want to shuffle two inches to the left with me, then you don't even have to let go."

"Mmkay." Blaine kisses Kurt's neck drowsily, and when Kurt shuffles over, instead of pulling him back, Blaine shuffles over to keep hold of him. Kurt looks at his phone to find three missed calls from Sebastian and a handful of texts.

"Blaine, we need to get up. We're meant to be having dinner with Sebastian and Adam like, now," Kurt says, "go. Shower. Come on."

Blaine rolls off of Kurt and rubs his eyes sleepily. "Do we have time for anything _before _we shower?" But Kurt is already slipping under the covers.

* * *

Sebastian sighs as Adam steps back out of the restaurant. "Do you think something terrible has happened to them?" Sebastian asks.

"They'll be fine, calm down. If it will make you feel better, I moved our reservation and we can go and find them ourselves, if you want."

* * *

Kurt is on top of Blaine and not lightening up his thrusts into him when Blaine's phone rings from the pocket of his discarded jeans on the floor. "Kurt... oh god, Kurt... My phone..."

"Your phone? That's new," Kurt teases, making no effort to stop fucking into his husband, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Blaine doesn't even try to keep quiet, knowing how soon he will tip over the edge.

It turns out Blaine lasts longer than he thinks he will, as they hear a knock at the door a few minutes later and Kurt is still going. "Fuck!" Blaine says, glancing towards their open bedroom door.

"Shush! We can't just stop now, okay?" Kurt replies. Blaine nods and relaxes into Kurt's sliding again, forcing the thought of their unannounced guests from his mind.

A key clicks in the lock and easily recognisable voices come from their living room. "They aren't even here," Adam says, "see? We should have just waited at the restaurant. I bet they're on their way now."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Sebastian says. Kurt snaps his hips forward and Blaine can't contain his moan. "And _that _is where they are. Why am I not surprised?" When Blaine looks up again Sebastian is standing in the doorway. "Finally getting laid this week, huh?" he walks into the room and holds his hand out to Blaine. "Come on Killer, high five me. You're getting some from the ice queen."

"Get out, Sebastian!" Blaine yells, too focussed on the intense feelings from his husband above him to even consider moving his hand.

"They're better looking than we give them credit for, huh?" Adam says, leaning in the doorway.

"We just saw Kurt ass. You know how much of a never nude he is, this might not ever happen again." Sebastian doesn't move.

"Can't you have this conversation somewhere else?" Kurt snaps.

"I'm not leaving until Blainey high fives me." Blaine is quick to fling his hand at his friend, hoping that he hits his hand. Sebastian seems satisfied enough to join his boyfriend in the doorway. "We bumped our reservation back a bit, so finish up and meet us downstairs, okay?" he says, before slipping out of the room.

They managed to make it downstairs soon enough, but not after another shower together.


End file.
